


No Guilty Man Escape

by Mara



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weapon in hand, Ivan flung the door open and pointed it at...a gorgeous redhead in a very short skirt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Guilty Man Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Likeadeuce asked for Ivan Vorpatril & the Doctor Who companion of your choice.

Weapon in hand, Ivan flung the door open and pointed it at...a gorgeous redhead in a very short skirt? "Okay," he said. "You're not what I expected."

The redhead whirled from the oopen electrical panel. "Uh, hi! It's...not what it looks like?"

Glancing at the yellow wire she still held in her left hand, he said, "It looks like you're about to short out power to four of the cells in the ship's brig. Which we're standing next to, by the way."

She winced. "Okay, so it's exactly what it looks like. But you don't understand! The Doctor and Rory are in there."

"And?"

"And if we're going to save the ship from the wormhole that's going to open in a few minutes, I need to free the Doctor."

Ivan scratched his chin and studied her. She didn't _look_ crazy, but then again, Miles didn't generally look stark raving mad, so looks could be deceiving. "The wormhole that's about to open. How do you know this exactly?"

"I travel in time, you idiot. Oh, I don't have the time for this. Look, I'll come back when all of this is over and hide a piece of paper in this panel. Can I get it out now?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She took that as assent, dropping the yellow wire and rummaging behind the panel with her other hand. "Aha!" she said, sounding relieved.

She unfolded a piece of paper. "Your name is Ivan Vorpatril. You're traveling with your cousin, who is an auditor, whatever that means. And..." Her eyes widened. "It says that you won't be convinced until I tell you to stop lying to yourself and sleep with By. Apparently that turns out well."

Ivan felt his gun hand fall, but he wasn't entirely connected to it at that moment. "How...nobody..."

She grinned wickedly. "Lucky By. You're just adorable when you're flummoxed." And she turned, picked up the yellow wire she'd dropped, made a few connections and jumped back as the panel sparked.

"Thank you, Ivan." Smiling, she stepped up and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "Now you're going to want to get somewhere safe. Things are about to get exciting."

The ship shuddered, voices shouted, and the alert sounded. And the woman was out the door.

Ivan stared after her. "I wonder if there's any way to blame Miles for this."

\--end--


End file.
